Rodilla herida
by Albagarnie
Summary: Una aventura de Fili y Kili de niños, cuando van a un campo y Kili se hiere. (Edades entre 5 y 7 años de hombre)


**¡Hola! n_n Aquí traigo un fic basado en mi obsesión por El Hobbit después de ver La Desolación de Smaug (y tener el libro pendiente para leer). Desde que vi esa segunda parte en la que gana protagonismo, prácticamente todo lo relacionado con Kili me da ternura XD (hay un guiño extremadamente obvio a esto) , así que escribí este fic sobre una aventura de los enanos más jóvenes de la compañía, de niños. **

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

Alejándose de su casa, siguiendo el conocido camino hacia una de las zonas verdes de las montañas azules, dos niños enanos corrían hacia un lugar donde jugar.

-¡Por aquí, Kili! –dijo el mayor, señalando un pequeño sendero.

Su hermano lo siguió tratando de correr tan rápido como él, apartando de su cara las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino. Finalmente, la maleza acabó y llegaron al lugar que querían.

Su madre les había dejado salir a un bosque cercano, y a Fili se le había ocurrido dirigirse a ese lugar. Al principio a Kili le costó reconocerlo, era un sitio donde su hermano había ido en varias ocasiones solo, pero él apenas lo había visitado un par de veces.

A unos metros había una depresión del terreno, donde a pesar de algunas hierbas altas era uno de los mejores sitios que conocían para correr y jugar.

-Hacía tiempo que no veníamos, ¿verdad? –comentó Fili-. Pero casi no ha cambiado.

-¿Vamos a bajar? –preguntó el menor, acercándose y asomándose al recto hundimiento.

-Claro, ¿qué pensabas? –dijo el otro poniéndose a su lado. Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas colgando al vacío.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Kili, se empujó con sus manos hacia un saliente lo suficientemente grande como para apoyar los pies. Así fue bajando poco a poco, evitando la tierra resbaladiza y las rocas sueltas.

A pesar de que sabía que no era la primera vez que bajaba por ahí y que estaba al corriente de cómo hacerlo bien, Kili no podía evitar que se cortara un instante su respiración cada vez que se dejaba caer sobre un nuevo punto de apoyo.

Sin dañarse en ningún momento, Fili logró terminar ese vertical recorrido. El último movimiento tuvo que ser un salto, que al no poder frenarlo de golpe, le hizo correr unos metros antes de parar. En el lugar donde se detuvo se giró hacia su hermano.

-¡Vamos! ¿Puedes bajar solo?

-S-sí… -respondió el enano inseguro. Apenas recordaba su última bajada por ese lugar, pero sabía que había sido con ayuda de Fili. Había crecido desde entonces, se podía enfrentar a eso.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado su hermano, y observó el siguiente punto de apoyo a sus pies. No recordaba más del recorrido del otro.

Bajó ahí los pies, sin soltarse de arriba. Fili también lo miraba al bajar, quizá con más preocupación de la que había tenido él.

Controló cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, observando todas las rocas en las que se iba a agarrar, palpándolas antes para comprobar si se movían.

Pero apenas a mitad del camino todo esto fue en vano. Una roca mediana salió cuando cargó su peso en ella. En menos de un segundo perdió el equilibrio y se vio cayendo hacia abajo.

Su gritó de susto se volvió de dolor al golpearse contra una afilada roca.

Fili chilló y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, aunque las altas hierbas de cerca de la bajada lo ralentizaron. Cuando se encontró con su hermano lo vio encogido en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna derecha. Su cara estaba roja del susto y del dolor. Se secó una pequeña lágrima para que Fili no la viera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño? –el pánico y la preocupación se estaban apoderando del enano. Se agachó al lado de su hermano y acercó las manos adonde las tenía él.

Con cuidado, Kili las retiró, dejando ver su rodilla. Fili no pudo ocultar su impacto al verla. Estaba totalmente roja, y la cruzaba un corte profundo que no paraba de sangrar.

El mayor estuvo a punto de perder el control, entrar en pánico por la preocupación. Pero al ver a su hermano haciendo una mueca de dolor y aguantando duramente las ganas de gritar y llorar, supo que tenía que mantener la calma y ayudarlo. Estaban entre las hierbas más altas, rodeados de su suciedad, sus tallos y sus bichos. No debían quedarse ahí o la herida podría infectarse. Sabía que con el corte recién hecho le dolería mucho caminar, pero tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

-Ven –dijo tendiéndole la mano, lo más tranquilizador que podía-. Vamos a un sitio más despejado, para que la pueda ver bien.

Al principio ignoró sus palabras. La rodilla le dolía demasiado, no podía andar. No podía pensar en el razonamiento de Fili, el daño lo tenía poseído. Pero con una mirada a su hermano, vio la preocupación en su rostro y comprendió que todo lo hacía por ayudarlo. Se decidió entonces a hacerle caso e intentar levantarse. Pero nada más hacer el primer movimiento en la herida, el dolor fue tal que no pudo seguir. Cuando Fili vio su intento, rápidamente agarró su cuerpo en un abrazo, dejando que descargara todo su peso en él.

-Para, no lo hagas tú solo. Yo te llevo, ¿vale? –como respuesta, sintió que Kili asentía apoyado en su hombro.

Pasó el brazo de su hermano por sus hombros y agarró su pecho con fuerza, permitiéndole apoyarse totalmente en él. En esa posición, comenzaron a andar.

Los pocos metros que duraban las hierbas altas nunca se les hicieron tan largos. Fili apartaba con los pies todos los brotes que se les ponían delante para que su hermano no los rozara; cada ligero movimiento de su rodilla era un pequeño quejido y una profunda mueca en Kili. Pero consiguieron aguantar, y cuando llegaron a la tierra lisa el menor se tumbó en el suelo, sin sentir apenas alivio.

Se incorporó ligeramente cuando Fili se acercó a examinar bien la herida. Trataba de mantener la calma, de transmitir a Kili tranquilidad, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. No era menos grave de lo que le había parecido. La hemorragia continuaba y no era precisamente suave. Estiró un poco la piel cercana para verla mejor, pero eso produjo tal quejido en Kili que se detuvo al instante.

Trataba de controlar sus pensamientos y pensar en qué hacer.

-Debería ir a buscar ayuda… -dijo, pero ni siquiera supo si el enano lo había escuchado.

Pensando en si esa era la opción correcta, se quedó mirando a Kili. Su cara rojiza, sus ojos llorosos y cerrados con fuerza, su contraído cuerpo buscando con desesperación una postura para aliviar el ardor de su rodilla sangrante. Comprendió lo que debía hacer.

-No puedo irme –dijo finalmente. Su hermano pequeño logró fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y abrir un ojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir…? –Fili puso una mano en su pelo, con ternura y calma.

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo, herido, ¿vale? –le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos, entonces…? –a pesar del cariño que Fili le daba, el dolor seguía siendo muy fuerte-. Yo ya no puedo subir.

-Subiremos los dos, te llevaré a cuestas –nada más dijo esas palabras, Kili lo miró extrañado, pero vio en su rostro que lo decía completamente en serio.

-¿Estás loco? No puedes subir por ahí sin usar las manos.

-No voy a dejarte solo –repitió-. Puedo hacerlo, iremos juntos hasta casa.

-No lo hagas, Fili. No quiero que te hagas daño tú también.

A pesar de su firmeza, en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de subir cargando con Kili, pero no se le ocurría nada más que hacer. Mientras pensaba una solución para aquello sin perder más tiempo, una gota le cayó en la nariz.

Inmediatamente alzó la cabeza, y vio como rápidamente la lluvia empezaba a caer.

-No… -murmuró. Kili notó el pavor en su voz. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Fili puso las manos en sus hombros y le habló-. Quédate aquí, tengo que ir a comprobar una cosa. En seguida vuelvo.

El menor se extrañó, sin entender lo que ocurría. Fili salió corriendo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… -susurraba con desesperación mientras corría hacia la ladera por donde habían bajado. Cuando llegó, descubrió que su temor se había hecho realidad. La poca lluvia que había caído ya había embarrado la subida.

De nuevo entrando en pánico, se agarró a las rocas más bajas y trató de escalar. Pero a los pocos pasos la húmeda superficie se volvió tan resbaladiza que tuvo que saltar abajo para no resbalarse. Golpeó el suelo con rabia e impotencia.

-¡Fili! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a su espalda Kili. Cuando el mayor se giró, vio que su hermano estaba de pie, intentando andar. Rápidamente fue con él para detenerle.

-¡Para! –exclamó cuando estuvo a su lado, cogiéndole para que no se apoyara más en la herida-. Aún te debe doler demasiado para andar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa en la ladera? –preguntó. Obviamente, su hermano se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Fili suspiró, y comprendió que debía contarle la verdad.

-Verás, cuando llueve… esas rocas se llenan de barro… -realmente le estaba costando admitir lo que ocurría-. Se vuelven muy resbaladizas, no se pueden escalar.

Kili le dirigió una mirada cargada de auténtico temor.

-¿Quieres decir qué… no puedes subir? – Fili asintió con pesadez.

-Normalmente, cuando vengo aquí estoy atento a las nubes para que no pase esto, pero hoy… -primero con la diversión de ir a jugar juntos, y después con la herida de Kili, no había podido prestar atención a eso. Era un fallo imperdonable, igual que haber dejado que su hermano menor bajara por las rocas solo.

La lluvia cobraba fuerza por momentos. Fili miró a su hermano y a sí mismo, y comprendió que había que hacer otra cosa antes de intentar salir de ahí. Cogió un mechón del mojado cabello de Kili.

-Tenemos que resguardarnos de la lluvia. Ya volveremos cuando pare.

El pequeño se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Creo que sé un sitio donde podemos meternos.

A Fili le extrañó que supiera de un lugar así, pero decidió hacerle caso. Se colocaron de la misma forma que antes para que pudiera andar, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kili hasta que llegaron.

El enano se acercó y apartó unos matorrales que había.

-La encontré hace tiempo, una vez que vinimos aquí a jugar al escondite –tras esas plantas, se descubrió una cueva.

Fili se asomó. La entrada era algo pequeña, pero el interior parecía más ancho. Le pareció un buen lugar para refugiarse, solo tuvo la duda de si Kili sería capaz de entrar.

Primero pasó él, gateando. Después de que entrara, Kili se tumbó en el suelo bocarriba para evitar que la rodilla se arrastrara, y con la ayuda de su hermano también pudo entrar. El interior de la cueva estaba seco y limpio, y cabían perfectamente los dos. Era un buen lugar para refugiarse por el momento.

* * *

Veía como las gotas de agua caían cada vez con más fuerza más allá de la ventana. Desde que había comenzado la lluvia no había apartado la mirada de ahí, esperando que surgieran dos pequeñas siluetas acudiendo a resguardarse.

-¿Siguen sin aparecer? –preguntó su hermano, que estaba sentado en el salón esperando lo mismo que ella.

-Todavía no –Dís toqueteaba su rubia barba, tratando de mantener la calma y reprimir el impulso de salir por la puerta e ir a buscar a sus hijos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo Thorin poniéndose en pie-. Esos chicos tienen un instinto aventurero, seguro que habrán encontrado un lugar para refugiarse hasta que amaine la lluvia.

La enana suspiró. Thorin debía dejar de intentarlo, no había manera de tranquilizarla. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían pasando Fili y Kili, si estarían empapados, atrapados, heridos…

-Parece que pronto pasará –observó Thorin señalando al exterior, a un punto del cielo que ya se había despejado, y estaba acercándose-. Ya verás cómo vuelven por su propio pie.

-Aun así… -Dís se giró hacia su hermano, con un brillo suplicante en los ojos. Había usado esa mirada desde niña, siempre que quería hacerle una petición importante-. Thorin, tú conoces el bosque de estas montañas mucho mejor que yo. Por favor, si tras que la lluvia acabe no han vuelto, ve a buscarlos. Yo me quedaré aquí, por si llevas la razón y vuelven por sí mismos.

Al principio Thorin no tuvo la respuesta muy clara, pero los ojos de su hermana hicieron que pronto tomara la decisión. Asintió, prometiendo que iría por ella; pero, aunque lo negara, en el fondo de su alma también había una ligera chispa de preocupación por sus sobrinos.

* * *

Fili sacó las manos al exterior de la cueva, dejándolas así unos segundos mientras se llenaban de agua.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó el tío Thorin sobre las heridas de batalla en sus historias? –le comentaba a Kili mientras las tenía fuera.

El enano se subió el pantalón hasta la rodilla. La pierna entera estaba manchada de sangre. Fili trajo con cuidado el agua que había cogido con sus manos, y la derramó sobre la herida, limpiándola. Hasta ese simple roce le hizo daño al pequeño.

-Hay que lavarlas, y después hacer que dejen de sangrar apretando.

Dichas estas palabras, Fili agarró una manga de su camisa y la arrancó de cuajo. Kili exclamó al verle hacer eso.

-Necesitamos una tela para curarte y vendar –explicó.

-Ya, pero… que rompas tu camisa…

Fili le sonrió, simpático.

-Estaba ya muy vieja. Mamá me la puso hoy porque daba igual que se manchara o se estropeara.

Se agachó frente a él, recuperando su semblante serio. Estaba tratando de entretener a Kili para que se olvidara un poco del daño, pero sabía que para lo siguiente que iba a hacer era inevitable algo de dolor. Puso una mano en la herida sangrante con cuidado, analizando cómo debía apretar.

Cogió la tela, colocándola sobre el profundo corte con las dos manos sobre ella.

-Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? –le pidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kili asintió, preparándose para lo que le iba a hacer.

Cuando la presión comenzó, soltó un angustioso grito. Pero consiguió bajar la voz y aguantar solo apretando los puños. Le dolía lo que Fili le estaba haciendo, pero esa vez su daño no iba acompañado por el miedo, porque sabía que eso lo iba a curar. Solo miraba el rostro de su hermano y notaba que él también estaba sufriendo por hacerle eso. Él había tratado de tranquilizarle desde el primer momento, sentía que ahora su deber era hacer que no se preocupara más. De no ser porque su hermano mayor había sabido cómo actuar, probablemente aún estaría tirado en el suelo, gritando, incapaz de aguantar el dolor.

La presión duró varios minutos, hasta que al apartar la tela unos segundos a Fili le pareció que apenas sangraba. Cuidadosamente, con esa misma manga, fue envolviendo la herida. El vendaje era muy sencillo, pero al menos haría que la herida no empeorara.

Se quedó mirando la rodilla vendada unos segundos, sintiendo en su interior un ligero alivio. Alzó una mano y acarició la zona herida suavemente, tan suavemente que a Kili ni siquiera le dolió.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Fili mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si… ya me duele bastante menos que al principio. Igual para cuando pare la lluvia puedo salir de aquí andando –rio-, aunque no esperes que escale.

Fili también sonrió divertido, viendo que su hermano recuperaba el ánimo. Ahora que tuvo un momento, se escurrió el pelo mojado. Kili estornudó.

Sin pensarlo, Fili se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio.

-No, déjatela tú –se negó nada más verla.

-No voy a dejar que te resfríes, sería no único que nos faltaría.

Viendo que no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano mayor, y sin ganas de discutir, dejó que le pusiera la chaqueta en los hombros, tapándolo. Kili se pegó más a él.

Fili dejó que el pequeño apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Lo miró con ternura y protección, y tratando de transmitirle con su mirada que iban a estar bien. Se asustó cuando vio que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-¡Kili! ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Uh? –murmuró, girándose hacia él-. Perdona, es que… estoy un poco mareado.

Aunque el dolor ya estaba pasando, ahora era la pérdida de sangre lo que le afectaba. Fili trató de convencerse de que solo era eso y no había de qué preocuparse, evitando intranquilizar a Kili.

-Solo descansa un poco. Enseguida te sentirás mejor.

Lo rodeó con un brazo, y dejó que se acurrucara en él. Kili se encogió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos aunque no trataba de dormirse, solo de aliviarse junto al calor de su hermano.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, esperando a que la lluvia parara. Kili estaba quieto y tranquilo, el daño de la pierna ya era mucho menor. En ese momento, a Fili le rugió el estómago.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kili comenzó a reír. A los pocos segundos su hermano se le unió.

Un rato después, cuando pararon, el pequeño pareció recordar algo. Comenzó a buscar en su cinto hasta encontrar una pequeña alforja, y sacó su contenido: dos pequeños panes.

-Me los dio mamá por si nos apetecían estando en el bosque –explicó, y se los tendió a su hermano. Fili tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Espera –dijo rechazándolos-. No puedes dármelos a mí. Acabas de decir que estás mareado, tienes que comértelos tú.

-Pero yo no tengo hambre, y tú si –replicó Kili.

-Da igual. Tú los necesitas. Estarás mejor si comes algo.

Kili se quedó mirando los panes, no queriendo que su hermano se quedara sin ración. Finalmente, puso uno en su mano.

-Mamá nos ha dado dos, uno para cada uno –explicó, dejando aquel asunto de una manera tan simple que Fili no quiso insistir más en eso.

El hambre del mayor se sació en seguida; sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre del hermano pequeño no se superaría tan fácilmente. Volvió a acurrucarse junto a su hermano, esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí? –preguntó con voz cansada.

Fili se giró hacia él, extrañado; y le respondió cuando comprendió a qué se refería.

-La lluvia ya está acabando, y cuando el barro de las rocas se seque ya podré escalar.

-¡Pero eso tardará horas! –exclamó Kili, que se comenzaba a preocupar del tiempo que pudieran pasar allí.

Al ver su temor, Fili sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no tendremos que volver nosotros solos. ¿O es que piensas que mamá y el tío Thorin se van a quedar quietos al ver que no volvemos?

Kili asintió. No había pensado en eso, ahora se sentía mucho más seguro.

-Debe de estar preocupada.

Se dejó envolver en el cálido abrazo de su hermano, mirando al hueco que llevaba al exterior, esperando el momento de poder volver al fin a su casa.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran sobre ellos, simplemente aguardando a que algo ocurriera. A pesar de aparentar estar descansando, Kili estaba muy atento a cualquier sonido del exterior, al igual que su hermano. Fue el menor el que lo oyó primero.

Se enderezó inmediatamente, mirando a todos lados y agudizando el oído. A Fili le extrañó lo que hacía.

-¿No lo has oído? –le preguntó su hermano con los ojos brillantes-. Creo que…

Se calló cuando lo volvió a escuchar. Entonces Fili si lo oyó. Cruzaron una mirada compartiendo el mismo brillo antes de reaccionar.

-Corre, sal –le apremió Kili empujándole. El enano se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo por la salida de la cueva.

Nada más salir comenzó a mirar a todos lados, buscando desesperadamente al portador de aquella voz. Gritó llamándole en cuanto vio su figura.

La búsqueda que poco a poco había ido haciendo que se desesperara se vio resuelta al escuchar esa infantil voz. Impulsado por el temor que le atrapaba minutos antes, fue corriendo al lugar de donde provenía; el segundo grito le sirvió para encontrarle.

-¡Fili! –exclamó lleno de alivio cuando al fin lo encontró, bajo él en aquella depresión del terreno.

-¡Tío Thorin! –en su voz también se mostraba el enorme sentimiento de desahogo, de que todo fuera a terminar ya. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos de la emoción. Pero no dejó que esa ilusión le hiciera olvidar lo primordial-. ¡Baja, deprisa, Kili está herido!

La expresión de Thorin cambió de inmediato; pasando del alivio a la preocupación de nuevo. Sus fuertes piernas y brazos de joven adulto le permitieron bajar en un momento la colina, aunque en esa zona no hubiera rocas que sirvieran puntos de apoyo y estuviera embarrada; pudo descender con total facilidad.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó nada más posarse ahí abajo.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Fili estaba en la entrada de la cueva, ayudando a su hermano a salir, arrastrándose sin que el corte llegara a rozar las paredes. Le ayudó a colocarse en el suelo cuando salió. Thorin fue corriendo hacia él en cuanto vio su pierna vendada.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho? –preguntó mientras empezaba a soltar la tela que la envolvía, para poder examinarla bien.

-Me tropecé y me golpeé contra unas piedras afiladas… ¡Ay! –exclamó cuando su tío la tocó. El enano quedó impactado al descubrir que era más profunda de lo que imaginaba.

Tenían que curarla bien, pero vistas las circunstancias, dos niños en el bosque sin apenas recursos, habían manejado muy bien la situación. Vio a Fili con la manga arrancada y sin su chaqueta, y se sintió orgulloso de cómo había actuado el mayor. Cogió la prenda que le había dado a su hermano y se la devolvió para que se abrigase a la vuelta.

Thorin no tenía nada en ese momento para volver a vendarla, así que uso de nuevo la manga de Fili –solo hasta que llegaran a su hogar-.

-Volvamos a casa. Tenemos que curarte esa pierna, y vuestra madre está preocupada.

Cogió a Kili en brazos, preparado para llevarlo así todo el camino. Con la mano libre subió la elevación sin problemas. Una vez estuvo arriba, dejó al pequeño en el suelo y fue a ayudar a su otro sobrino.

En ese momento, de Fili se había apoderado un inmenso alivio, hasta alegría; porque por fin lograban superar ese angustioso momento. Iban a volver a su casa. Y podía asegurar que Kili iba a estar bien, que se iba a curar su herida. Y esta alegría que se sentía en todo su ser le dio fuerzas para coger carrerilla y enfrentarse a subir la altura sin que le obstaculizaran ni la falta de rocas ni el barro, solo siendo ayudado al final por la mano de su tío.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen reviews! n_n**


End file.
